Keep Your Eyes on Me
by ko-chan-the-blueberry-donut
Summary: Part 2 of Orchestra AU series. Andrew Hanbridge attends the performance of a certain violinist and has a chance encounter that shows him what he needs. Andrew/Akko, some Diana/Akko.


Karin: Here's the next installment of the Orchestra AU series! Songs that inspired this chapter were "Do it for Her/Him" and "Out There" covers by annapantsu as well as "Rewrite the Stars" sung by Zac and Zendaya.

Title: Keep Your Eyes on Me  
Pairing(s): Andrew/Akko, some Diakko if you squint  
Rating: K  
Summary: Orchestra AU. Andrew Hanbridge attends the performance of a certain violinist and has a chance encounter that shows him what he needs.

Setting/Time-line: Four months after "Ever Just the Same, Ever a Surprise"

Note: In this universe, just Lotte and Akko are roommates and Diana has her own dorm cause she is first chair.

Disclaimer: I don't own Little Witch Academia or "Do it for Her/Him" from Steven Universe

* * *

Andrew Hanbridge ignored the giggles from girls gushing at him as he walked past them towards his destination. The café he arrived at was quaint and homey, providing a warm atmosphere for anyone who would enter. He checked his watch, making sure he wasn't late, and sighed in relief when he saw he was just in time. He took a seat in his usual spot, the staff knowing full well to keep it vacant for him with his ritual attendance every Tuesday night at 7pm sharp. Many of the staff wondered why a high-class patron like himself would visit their cozy café, but one server by the name of Lotte would shush them and take his order pleasantly with a knowing grin.

"The usual, Lord Hanbridge?" Lotte approached him with a notepad and a welcoming smile. Andrew nodded. Lotte smiled wider. "I'll have your coffee out for you before it starts." She knew he didn't like to be distracted from the show.

"Thank you." He said quietly. He was glad he didn't have Frank with him here this time. Lord knows he would try to chat up Lotte again and it would get in the way of why he was here. Lotte departed, urgent to get his order, while he settled into his seat comfortably. He checked the time again, frowning. It was ten minutes past seven. It wasn't like her to be late…

"Here you go!" Lotte brought him out of his musings, placing a coffee in front of him. She noticed his discomfort and leaned down, lowering her voice. "Don't worry. She is usually practicing with her tutor until 6, but sometimes they lose track of time. It helps that your tutor is first chair, so they get a little slack for overusing practice rooms past closing sometimes."

"I wasn't worried." Andrew denied, refusing to be caught in the act. Lotte smiled wryly.

"Of course, Lord Hanbridge." Just then the bell jingled loudly and the person he was looking for rushed in. She panted loudly, her knees buckling from excess running.

"Sorry Lotte! Diana was running me through a complicated set and wouldn't let me go until I made progress." The brown-haired girl told the orange-haired waitress. Lotte waved her off.

"It's fine. You aren't that late. Are you ready to perform?" the waitress asked her. The girl grinned, holding up her violin case.

"Yup! I've been working on this all month!" she exclaimed. Lotte gestured her forward and the violinist made her way to the small platform where all the tables could see her. "Sorry everyone! I hope you all weren't waiting long! My teacher is a perfectionist and doesn't understand prior engagements getting in the way of her path towards music." Here the girl winked, the audience chuckling, finding her cheery attitude infectious.

Andrew sipped his coffee, watching her intently while she pulled out her violin, taking her stance on the small stage. She relaxed herself, taking a deep breath, and started to play. He recognized the tune as "Agony" from _Into the Woods_. He saw her relax, getting lost in the flow of her own music, and felt himself relaxing along with her.

If his father could see him now, he would be disappointed that his son was mesmerized by such "feminine" things, but he couldn't bring himself to stop attending the violinist's weekly performances. Ever since he heard her melody from walking past the café four months ago, he was captivated by the passion and sincerity she put in her music. It was obvious she was a beginner, but every time he watched her play, he could see she practiced hard, and definitely loved every second of it. It reminded him of his days practicing the piano.

His eyes flickered towards the untouched piano on the stage. His fingers itched to touch the ivory keys once more. He wanted to join her, make music with her, but he restrained himself. He wasn't here to mourn his separation from his own instrument, but to immerse himself in her music instead. No matter what state of mind he was in, she always managed to soothe him with her violin.

Andrew found himself wondering what her name was in spite of his reservations. It was like Lotte and the staff knew he desired to know, and purposefully didn't say it around him. Lotte implied that she thinks he should ask himself, and therefore that was why she was reframing from using the violinist's name around him. It was maddening.

Despite his religious attendance to her performances, he had never gone up to her, and it was starting to make Andrew feel like he was stalking her. He had tried to approach her several times, but every time he found himself staring into her ruby eyes, not even his Hanbridge composure could prevent him from becoming tongue tied.

" _Just ask her out already."_ Frank would tell him every time he brought her up. This would cause a red tint to appear on Andrew's cheeks as he scoffed. That wasn't why he was drawn to her! He found her music bewitching and wonderful because of her passion as a musician—not because he liked her!

He just couldn't talk to her because he was afraid he would make a fool of himself because Hanbridges don't act foolish…

She finished her song, and everyone applauded, including him. The violinist beamed at the praise, bowing gratefully. Lotte went to her with a bouquet of roses like every time she performed. The brown-haired girl thanked her with an embrace. People began conversing with each other again, and Andrew made his way to the register to pay for his coffee, satisfied and urgent to leave before he got any dumb ideas to make a fool of himself. Lotte shooed the casher, and he furrowed his brow when she handed him a rose.

"I'll take care of this." Lotte told him. "Perhaps you could give this to our favorite musician? It would mean the world to her if she knew she had a fan besides me."

Andrew's face reddened at the implication of Lotte's words, wanting to snare at her to keep the flower and not make fun of him ever again. However, her earnest expression stopped him from taking his anger out on her, and he saw she was just trying to help in her own way.

"If you really wanted to help me, you'd tell me her name…" Andrew grumbled, taking the rose from Lotte begrudgingly, pocketing it. Lotte grinned in victory.

"Yes, but then you'd never go talk to her yourself, and you'll be missing out on how great she is." Lotte responded. Andrew sighed, fixing his cuffs, and putting on his coat. He searched around for the violinist, but found she was gone. He let out a sigh in frustration, running a hand through his hair. Deciding to just leave, he exited the café into the cold evening air. He adjusted his coat collar to help shield him from the onslaught of frosty winds.

"Eep!" a voice caught his attention, and he was surprised to find it was the passionate violinist that occupied his thoughts. It appeared she dropped her bouquet and was struggling to carry her violin case, a bag of pastries, and her roses all at once. Before his inner voice could tell him to just leave it, he found his feet carrying himself towards her on their own accord.

As she was reaching down to retrieve the bouquet, she was shocked when he grasped the bouquet before she did, and she glanced up to find his emerald eyes locking with her ruby ones. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw she didn't squeal or gush at him like other girls did at his looks, and immediately found her increasingly refreshing.

"Oh thank you." She smiled, and Andrew forced himself not to smile back at her, telling himself that Hanbridges don't smile at random girls that occupy their thoughts.

"It's fine. You appear to be struggling." Andrew told her. She laughed, a boisterous sound, outshining all the polished giggles he's heard all his life.

"Yeah, Lotte always gives me flowers and free pastries to take back to our dorm. I keep telling her she doesn't have to and to take it out of my check, but she is persistent."

"I'm familiar." Here a tiny lift of his lips occurred. She didn't ask how he knew about Lotte's persistence and beamed at him. "You work here?" he asked.

"Ah, yes! I work here on weekends all day to pay for my school expenses. Lotte is my roommate!"

"You're schoolmates?" he inquired politely. The girl nodded, grinning.

"Yup! We both go to Luna Nova! I'm a violinist and Lotte plays the harp and is part of the choir." She explained.

"I figured from your performance." Andrew told her, gesturing to her violin case. Here she turned sheepish and bashful.

"Oh, so you saw that, huh?" she asked shyly, "I'm not as good as other violinists in my school but I'm getting there." She admitted. Andrew's next words flew out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"On the contrary, what you lack in skill you make up ten-fold in your spirit." Andrew wanted to slap himself. Why did he say that?

Nevertheless, the girl's ruby eyes sparkled in happiness and her face flushed in joy. He was left breathless at her pretty smile.

"Really?! Thank you so much!" she thanked profusely. "It's really only Lotte and Professor Ursula that I usually get compliments from. Diana likes to act professional, so I don't get much praise from her, but she gives great feedback so in a way that's complimenting I guess…" she was babbling, and they both knew it, but he wasn't annoyed by it. She coughed, clearing her throat, and beamed at him, placing down her violin case, and holding out her hand to shake. "I'm Atsuko Kagari, but I like to be called Akko! Thank you for complimenting my performance!"

Was it really that easy? He couldn't believe he now had a name to call his violinist after four months of pondering himself crazy. Andrew blinked—did he just call her his? He fought the urge to smack himself—feeling the whole situation to be surreal, before he shook himself out of it, maneuvering the bouquet to grasp her hand.

"Andrew Hanbridge." He introduced himself, mentally patting himself on the back for not screwing up. Akko grinned, squeezing his hand, Andrew's heart skipping a beat—which he told himself it was because of nerves—before her eyes widened. She yanked him forward, startling him, while examining his hand.

"You have a lot of calluses—do you play an instrument?!" she exclaimed in excitement, continuing to examine his hand closely, way past the point of propriety. Andrew's heart was hammering against his ribcage at her touch, not sure what to say.

"Um…" he voiced, feeling awkward. Akko seemed to have realized what she was doing and released his hand like it was on fire. She giggled nervously, rubbing her neck embarrassed.

"Erm sorry! I get carried away sometimes." Akko apologized.

"It's fine." Andrew replied, not really knowing what to say to a girl you admire suddenly touching you more than what is appropriate. All his father's lessons didn't prepare him for this.

"Do you go to Luna Nova too? I recognize those calluses are from practicing an instrument." Akko was curious. Maybe she's seen him around the school and hasn't realized it? Andrew averted his eyes, and Akko felt he was reluctant to share.

"No, I don't go to Luna Nova. I go to Appleton." He answered her. "I… I used to play piano." He shyly admitted. Akko gazed up at him in confusion.

"Why did you stop? I can tell you practiced very hard. Did you not like it?" she questioned. Andrew felt uncomfortable with this road of inquiry.

"I don't really want to talk about it." He confessed, using all his Hanbridge upbringing not to shuffle under her gaze. She narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing him, before an idea popped in her mind, walking forward and grasping his hand. His eyes widened, whipping his head to face her. Akko had a bright smile on her face, and he felt even sunlight couldn't compare to its shine.

"Come with me." She beseeched him, squeezing his hand encouragingly. "I know it's a week night and it's late, but I want to show you something. I think you'd really like it." She told him sincerely, and Andrew was caught under her spell.

"I… where?" he voiced out. Akko's smile shined brighter, and Andrew felt himself being enchanted further. He would go wherever she wanted if she continued to smile like that.

"This way!" she beckoned him, tugging him behind her as she picked up her violin case and pastries in one hand, running down the street with Andrew in tow.

They ran down several blocks, the city lights illuminating their way as they made twists and turns throughout town. Andrew soon felt himself becoming exhilarated, like he was being swept up into an adventure like the stories his mother used to read to him when he was a child and couldn't stop himself from grinning. Akko's eagerness was certainly contagious.

Akko slowed down in front of a dark building, causing Andrew to stop as well. He stared up at the building questioningly. She pulled him towards the front door, letting go of his hand at last to take out a set of keys to unlock the door. The door was opened, and the darkness prevented him from seeing anything within its depths. Akko entered, Andrew following. He shut the door behind them, immersing them in complete blackness. He heard Akko moving around, trying to locate the light switch probably, and waited patiently for her to reveal what she wanted to show him.

The sudden introduction to light blinded him momentarily. Andrew winced, shielding his eyes as he adjusted. He blinked several times before his vision focused. His emerald eyes widened when he found he was inside a music studio. There were multiple instruments lined against the walls with music books and music stands off to the side. What caught his attention the most though was the grand piano on top of a small platform.

"Diana's family owns this studio so Diana and I usually hall up here when they kick us out of the practice rooms after hours. Sometimes even first chair isn't enough to bend school policy all the time I guess." Akko laughed.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked her. Not accusingly, but he was wary. Akko turned to him, beaming her bright smile, and that strangely put him at ease.

"I know this is sudden." She told him, her hands linked behind her back. "But… would it be forward of me to ask you to play a song with me?" she timidly smiled. Andrew was speechless. He swallowed.

"W… why me?"

"At Luna Nova, I haven't found a pianist that I've clicked with. Most of them don't want to work with a beginner. Honestly, I'm still surprised Diana is so chill with it from how much I frustrate her." Akko chuckled, rubbing her neck sheepishly.

"You don't know my skill." Andrew pointed out.

"Does it matter? I am a beginner myself. I just want to play with someone because I like making music." Akko shrugged.

"How do you know I didn't give up the piano because I didn't like it?" Andrew asked, raising an eyebrow at her forward nature.

"Well, you wouldn't have complimented my music if you didn't like it, right?" Akko stated like it was a fact, and Andrew inwardly admitted that she had him there. He didn't give her enough credit to notice things it seems…

"It's not that simple…" he averted his eyes. Akko clicked her tongue, furrowing her brow.

"So I'm right. You didn't give it up because you wanted to." Akko concluded. She crossed her arms. "What made you stop playing?"

"You don't understand." Andrew sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He locked gazes with her, his eyes serious. "My life has been laid out before me ever since I was born. I have an image to uphold. My father expects me to take his place one day. I don't have time to indulge in frivolous things like music."

"That's your father talking." Akko glared, determined. "What do _you_ want, Andrew?"

"It doesn't matter." Andrew was getting frustrated with her. "I don't have the luxury to choose." Akko let out a frustrated noise. Her eyes sparked like a flame, and she stomped over to him, jabbing him in the chest with her index finger.

"Okay, so let me get this straight—you attend every single one of my performances, compliment my music, but you won't play music yourself cause some stuffy old man acts like he knows more about your life than you yourself do?" Andrew's mouth dropped open in shock. She knew he attended her performances? "News flash! You're already defying your father! Your subconscious is telling you how wrong this is! No matter what you say, you know deep in your heart that your dad is wrong! Every time I play for the café, I see you and you always have a happy smile on your face! You love music! It makes you smile!" here her fire cooled, and her eyes glinted with such an open passion that he was mesmerized. Akko removed her finger to instead place her hand on his heart. She gazed at him imploringly. "Please don't deny yourself happiness because other people are selfish."

Andrew gaped at her in disbelief. No one had ever talked to him the way Akko spoke to him. No one had told him to put himself first ever. It was always the family's image or his father's reputation. In his memories, he recalled his mother who would cheer him on as he played for her. He remembered her joyous grin while he practiced. Even after she was gone, he continued to practice—to keep the precious melodies she taught him alive. As he grew older, his piano playing was the only respite he had from his intense studies. Every time he played, he felt freedom at his fingertips.

He glanced down at his hands, caressing the many calluses he gained throughout the years with his fingers. Akko noticed, and backed away, while Andrew continued to examine his hands at the proof of his devotion to something he loved so much but had to give up to please others. He always had to give, and never got anything in return. Music allowed him to give to himself—to allow himself to take in his joy and passion for his benefit. Had he really been neglecting himself so much he forgot what it was like to feel joy because of something he did?

Akko wondered what was going through Andrew's mind, worried she may have gone too far. She fidgeted, thinking perhaps she stepped over a line. Diana always told her to see everything from all sides before jumping in head first. Her cheeks colored—she definitely didn't do that this time…

"Hey, I'm sorry. Just forget it—"

"Okay." He interrupted her. Akko blinked.

"Eh?"

"I'll play with you." Andrew elaborated. Akko's eyes widened, a grin erupting on her pretty features. Andrew gave her a smile in return.

"Really? You don't mind?" Akko checked to be sure. Andrew nodded, still smirking.

"Yes. I may be rusty though. It's been a while." He admitted. Akko shook her head, laughing.

"It's fine! Like I said, I'm still a beginner so I'm no one to judge." She told him, waving it off. She went over to the music books, flickering through one hastily. "I've been working on this on and off, but I haven't had a piano to accompany it. It's from Steven Universe."

"Steven what?" Andrew blinked. Akko laughed.

"Don't worry about it. Can you still read music?" she asked him.

"Yes. I am still aware of music notes." He answered her. Akko smiled.

"Great! I want to play _Do it For Her/Him_ if that's okay?"

"Well I certainly don't know the song, but I am not objecting." Andrew responded with a smirk. Akko giggled, placing the music sheet at the piano, and then going to her own violin and setting up her station. Andrew approached the piano with anticipation, his fingers brushing its surface like reacquainting himself with an old friend. He held his breath, gently touching the ivory keys, tentatively placing a few notes, and he felt his body thrum with elation. His heart pounded in exhilaration. It had been so long…

He took a seat immediately, impatient to start. He positioned himself over the keys like it was second nature. He read over the music, absorbing the music notes and lyrics greedily like a dragon coveting a precious treasure.

"I know you don't know this song." Akko said, readying her bow. "But I want you to think of yourself when you play this song. You owe this to yourself. No one else can get in between this. When you believe in yourself, that's when the greatest music is played."

"I'll do my best." Andrew smiled at her. Akko grinned. She tapped her foot, swaying back and forth as she hummed the first notes. Andrew waited for her cue, and when she gave it, he was shocked to hear her sing the lyrics as they played their parts.

" _Remember, you do it for him. And you would do it again. You do it for her—that is to say you'll do it for him."_ Akko sang while stringing her violin. Andrew played his intended part, affection pouring out of his fingertips. _"Keep your stance wide. Keep your body lowered. As you're moving forward. Balance is the key! Right foot, left foot. Now go even faster!"_

Akko faced him, vigorously bowing, staring straight at him. They locked eyes, and Andrew felt his breath hitch.

" _And as you're moving backwards, keep your eyes on me."_ She sang, and Andrew was spellbound. He averted his eyes, red tinting his cheeks, concentrating on his notes. "You should sing too!" she suggested. Andrew's ears turned red.

"Why? We're not professional singers." He replied. Akko laughed, swaying as she played her violin. Andrew examined the lyrics, stubbornly telling himself he was doing it for the love of music and not because of Akko's pretty smile.

" _Keep my stance wide."_ He sang quietly

"Come on! Belt it!" Akko encouraged. Andrew's ears glowed red, finding himself unable to look at her.

" _Keep my body lowered!"_ he sang louder.

"Yeah! Like that!" Akko cheered.

" _As I'm moving forward."_ His fingers picked up pace—it was like he never left his piano.

"Woah!" Akko exclaimed, surprised at the passion he poured into his playing. She grinned wildly, losing herself in her own music.

" _Right foot. Left foot."_ They both sang, the music reaching a crescendo of melodies. _"Everything you have. Everything you are, you've got to give on the battlefield. When everything is chaos and you have nothing but the way you feel. Your strategy, and a sword."_

" _You just think about the life you'll have together after the war."_ Akko sung. _"And then you do it for her. That's how you know you can win. You do it for her—that is to say, you'll do it for him."_

Andrew became engrossed in his music, tension leaving him the more he played. He had forgotten the thrill he felt being able to express his feelings through the piano. It was like the piano was an extension of himself. He remembered when he was young, back when he could enjoy the piano's melodies without expectations weighing on him. He remembered the feeling of soaring through the universe, creating his own flow as he played. It was as if he was rediscovering a part of himself he buried away for so long.

" _Deep down you know, you weren't built for fighting, but that doesn't mean you're not prepared to try!"_ Akko continued to sing, stringing her notes with precision. Andrew smirked as he executed his part perfectly. They locked gazes, sharing a smile. " _What they don't know is your real advantage. When you live for someone, you're prepared to die."_

The line shocked Andrew, and he startled, messing a few keys. Akko snickered as he gave her an embarrassed chuckle, picking up his rhythm once more.

" _Deep down I know, that I'm just a human."_ Andrew sang, admitting his feelings.

" _True"_ Akko winked. Andrew laughed.

" _But I know that I/you can draw my/your sword and fight!"_ they both sang, performing the crescendo of their music, their passions blending together in a symphony of bright colors.

" _With my short existence"_ Andrew continued.

"Good!" Akko praised.

" _I can make a difference"_

"Go Andrew!" this caused his face and ears to flush.

" _I can be there for him, I can be his knight."_ In his mind's eye, he saw his younger self being told he could no longer play the piano. He saw his mournful expression while he walked away from his piano for the last time. Determination filled him, his overflowing emotions pouring into his voice and music, _"I can do it for him."_

" _You'd do it for her."_ Akko followed. "Okay now sing it again!" she cheered.

"This is silly!" Andrew's cheeks refused to go back to his normal color.

"You're almost done! It's fun!" Akko encouraged. _"You do it for her, and now you say—"_

" _I'll do it for him."_ Andrew finished begrudgingly, but soon a smirk overtook his features as he finished up his last notes. Akko lowered her violin, laughing boisterously.

"Man! That was great! Diana never sings with me when we play lyric songs!" Akko told him, beaming at him, and Andrew saw her eyes sparkling like starlight. It left him amazed. He coughed, glancing away from her. What was wrong with him?

The violinist went to retrieve something, quickly approaching him with her prize, and presented him with her bouquet. Andrew raised an eyebrow. Akko just smiled.

"I'd say you deserve this more than I do." She complimented him. Andrew fingered his pocket where his own rose was, burning into his side. Before he could make the decision to give her the rose, Akko put the roses on top of the piano, slyly smirking while poking his cheek with her finger.

"So Mr. Serious can sing! Didn't peg you for a good singer." Akko teased. Andrew smacked her finger away, glaring.

"I can't really say I share the sentiment as your voice is too loud to be graceful." Andrew retorted. Akko puffed her cheeks, huffing.

"Hey! I have a great voice! I could be in choir if I wanted." Akko crossed her arms, prideful. Andrew smirked, flicking her forehead.

"Is that so? I bet they're begging you to quit the violin to become a singer." He teased sarcastically, smirking. Akko nodded.

"That's right!" Akko 'hmphed' before her eyes snapped open when she realized he was being ironic. "Hey!"

Her enraged expression and angry posture was too adorable he couldn't help himself—he burst out laughing. Akko reminded him too much of a furious bunny with how intimidating she was. Akko blinked, watching Andrew holding his sides as he laughed like he didn't have a care in the world. She soon felt a smile blossoming on her features, joining him in his laughter.

"How about a treat?" Akko suggested, bringing forth the bag of pastries. She fished out a danish for him and a cupcake for herself, chomping into it like a ravenous animal. Andrew watched her fondly as he took polite bites out of his own snack. Akko took a seat on the piano bench beside him, sliding closer. "So that wasn't so bad, right? Isn't it great to do something you love?" she smirked, knowing she was right. Andrew rolled his eyes, but his features sported a tiny smile.

"I have forgotten what it was like to do something I enjoyed." He confessed, gazing down at the piano with affection. Akko grinned.

"You should apply to Luna Nova! You could play the piano all the time!" Akko told him. Andrew's eyes enlarged, and he whipped his head to stare at her. Go to Luna Nova and go against his father? It seemed like such a faraway dream… "You could be my pianist! We could play together all the time and have fun!" he gazed into her ruby eyes, so full of life, absorbing what she said. Akko coughed, realizing what she said, and averted her gaze, blushing.

"Errr only if you wanted to play together of course…" she shyly added. Andrew had a bashful smile on his face, and Akko's face turned redder as a result. "Cause you know, there are a lot of other musicians you'd probably want to work with that aren't beginners…" she rambled on. She suddenly shoved her entire cupcake into her mouth to get herself to stop talking.

' _What is wrong with me?'_ she wondered frantically. _'Dumb good-looking boys and their good-looking smiles!'_

She squeaked when he gently grasped one of her hands, catching her attention. She stared at him stunned when she was face-to-face with Andrew boyishly smiling at her with such charm, she couldn't bring herself to look away.

"Could we… could we continue to play?" Andrew requested. Akko blinked like she was in a daze. She shook herself out of it and blinked rapidly to focus.

"Eh? Now?" her eyes caught the time, and she realized how late it was. "But… don't you have somewhere to be?"

"It can wait." He answered, still smiling. "I neglected music for so long. I want to relish in it again."

Akko gazed at him curiously before she found herself grinning.

"Okay then!"

They played songs in the studio all night, too busy basking in the wonders of music to notice how much time has passed. They were in their own little world with just them and the melodies they played together.

* * *

Andrew straightened his back, posture upright, and took a deep breath. Despite staying up all night, he felt more energized than he had ever been.

He knocked on the door, his father calling him to enter, and Andrew entered, determination shining in his eyes.

"Father, I would like to speak to you about something important." He said. His father was in a meeting with his fellow colleagues. He gave Andrew a stern look, his glasses shining.

"Andrew, where were you? The maids said you never came home last night." His father told him, expecting an explanation. Andrew squared his shoulders, brow furrowing, Akko's words ringing in his mind about how his father acted. He didn't even check if he came home himself…

"That's not important. I have something to discuss with you."

"It can wait." His father dismissed him. "We're in the middle of a meeting, Andrew." Andrew wouldn't have it. He stood tall, gaze firm.

"I've decided to transfer to Luna Nova to pursue a dual education in music and politics." He said clearly.

Paul Hanbridge's eyes bugged out, choking on the water he was drinking, spitting it out on his peers. The other men grimaced at the water spraying on them. Paul coughed heavily, banging his chest a couple of times, before focusing on his son.

"I beg your pardon?!" his father exclaimed. Andrew didn't waver.

"You heard me. I intend to transfer to Luna Nova to pursue an education in music as well as politics." Andrew repeated.

"A-Andrew! This is insane! You gave up music years ago! It was just something your mother would distract you with from your real studies." Paul protested.

"Don't insult Mother by saying what she taught me wasn't relevant, Father." Andrew said icily. Paul glared.

"Don't speak to me like that, Andrew. Now go to your room and prepare for meetings today." Paul commanded. However, Andrew wasn't budging.

"Not until you listen." Andrew fired back sternly. "I've already decided. I am doing this with or without your approval."

"Have you lost your mind, Andrew?!" Paul stood up angrily. Andrew's gaze hardened more.

"No. For the first time in years, I'm saner than I have ever been." Andrew stated. "I'm taking my life into my own hands. I am only telling you because you're my father." He declared. Paul choked.

"You—"

"I will continue with my studies in politics if that placates you, but I will be transferring to Luna Nova for music whether you like it or not." Andrew cut him off as if he didn't hear him. All the old men in the room just gaped as Paul spluttered incoherently. Andrew left them, not caring about their reactions.

Andrew exhaled, a smirk creeping on his features, proud of himself. He was doing something finally for himself. A sense of relief filled him. He felt he could breathe again at last.

Entering his room, he removed his blazer, tossing it on his bed. Something fell out of his pocket and Andrew's eyes focused to the beaten up rose he never had the courage to give Akko. He walked towards the battered flower, picking it up softly. His eyes flickered to the bouquet of roses Akko gave him on his dresser.

' _I wouldn't have done any of this if it wasn't for her…'_ a tender smile bloomed on his face at the thought of Akko and her bewitching smile. _'She deserves something.'_

An idea entered his mind then, and he quickly changed to leave the Hanbridge mansion towards his destination.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Diana asked sternly when Akko entered the practice room after their classes, hands on her hips. "You missed our morning practice."

"Ah, sorry." Akko told her, smiling sheepishly. She set down her violin case, readying her materials. "I was lost to the miracles of music." Diana rolled her eyes at Akko's statement.

"You can't use music as your excuse every time you're lazy." Diana chided, but she had a small smile on her face that was showing up more frequently with Akko around. Akko laughed.

"Why not? You do it too." Akko teased. Diana blushed, crossing her arms.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. I'm always serious about music." Diana denied. Akko just chuckled, shaking her head. She flickered through her music book, readying her violin.

"Hey Diana," Akko called, "Let's sing this one together while we play." She suggested to the blonde. Diana scoffed.

"I told you, Akko! It's silly to sing while you're playing. Besides I can't sing." Diana flushed, embarrassed, but not wanting to admit it. Akko giggled.

"If it makes you feel better, someone said the same thing about me." Akko tried to reassure her. Diana glared.

"Well obviously they're lying because I've heard you sing up a racket when you drag me to karaoke." Diana retorted. Akko smirked.

"This coming from the girl who sings a storm in the shower like it's a sold-out concert." Akko teased. Diana made a noise of indignant surprise, her cheeks and ears bright red.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you crash in my dorm that one time…" Diana pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Hey, but then I wouldn't have found out you were a cuddler either. Does the term 'little spoon' ring any bells?" Akko smirked. Diana blushed harder.

"I told you to never mention that ever again!" Diana exclaimed, swatting at her. Akko snickered, dodging her assault. Diana rubbed her temples. "Honestly, why do I still put up with you?" Diana questioned irritably.

"Because you'd have no one to be your big spoon?" Akko asked, raising an eyebrow with a sly smile. "Ack!" This time Diana hit her mark, smacking Akko with a music book, her entire face glowing a cherry red.

"I swear if you told anyone about that—"

"Relax! I haven't said a word." Akko reassured her, hands up in surrender to placate her. Diana gave her a glare before focusing on her own music book. Akko pouted, creeping closer, laying her chin on Diana's shoulder. "Come on, Diana! Sing with me! No one's going to hear you." Akko tried to reason with her. Diana sighed in exasperation.

"If I do this, will you _please_ let me practice in peace?" Diana asked annoyed. Akko nodded rapidly, eyes sparkling in eagerness.

"Yup!" Akko responded. Diana sighed again in defeat, turning to her.

"Fine. Pick a song and we'll sing while playing." Diana conceded. Akko let out a whoop of delight, quickly flipping through her music book to present what she wanted them to perform. They readied their violins, and despite Diana's scrutinizing Akko's choice in song—she still wasn't a big fan of playing pieces outside of traditional classical music—they began with a nice tempo, losing themselves in their music.

It was here that Lotte found them, belting their hearts out as the played their violins with precision. Diana's violin screeched loudly when she was caught singing, eyes the size of dinner plates. Akko winced, rubbing her ears at the sound.

"Diana! That was loud!" Akko complained.

"You said no one would hear me!" Diana shouted, her face flushing like a tomato. Akko rolled her eyes and ignored her, turning to Lotte to give the orange haired girl her attention.

"What's up, Lotte?" Akko inquired. Lotte smiled, presenting her with a fancy bouquet of beautiful, vibrant flowers of all kinds making Akko's eyes almost pop out from how wide they were.

"I was asked to deliver this to you." Lotte answered, still smiling like she was victorious in a battle. "He came by the café today while I was working during lunch hour at school to drop it off. He wanted to give it to you himself, but he said he had arrangements to take care of. I figured you'd be here, so I decided to give it to you now since you have a tendency to stay out late." Lotte explained.

"What the heck?! Who would do that?" Akko exclaimed. Diana surveyed the bouquet, noticing a piece of paper.

"There's a card." Diana pointed out. Akko hastily snatched the card, eyes sweeping over it before Diana could read it.

 _I hope you find these flowers as beautiful as I find your music. I'll see you next Tuesday for another music date._

 _Always,_

 _Your Pianist._

Akko's face flushed intensely at Andrew's words. She furiously began rubbing her head with her fists.

"Stupid good-looking boys and their natural charm! How the heck is he so charming?!" Akko cried, trying to rescue herself from her flustered state. Diana raised an eyebrow in confusion while Lotte continued to grin like she had won the lottery. Akko finally gave a shout, snatching the bouquet and fled from the room. Diana just blinked while Lotte giggled in delight. Diana looked at Lotte in curiosity.

"Did I miss something…?" Diana finally asked. Lotte just shrugged, smiling like she was in on some joke Diana wasn't privy to.

"Oh nothing really. Just the moon finally got the sun to notice him." Lotte explained cryptically.

"Is this a reference to one of your _Night Fall_ novels?"

"More like a live play I get to watch really." Lotte replied, still not elaborating. Diana shrugged, figuring Lotte wasn't going to tell her, and went back to practicing her violin, discreetly humming the tune along with it. Lotte collected Akko's violin with a cheery grin.

* * *

Okay, there it is! I'm actually drawing a fanart for Andrew and Akko playing their instruments if anyone is interested in me posting it on tumblr.


End file.
